Terror Aventura
by Sereny's Cullen
Summary: Ahora creía haber comprendido la diferencia entre vida y existencia. Mi vida se había acabado, interrumpido, pero la existencia seguía, se prolongaba.


¡BIENVENIDOS!

* * *

_**Halloween 2012:**_

*Disclaimer:_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía._

*Nombre del Fic:_** "Terror Aventura"**_

*Nombre de la Autora: _Sereny's Cullen_

*Advertencias: _Contenido sexual y temática de Brujería. _

*Nota de autor: _Este OS participó del Contest de Halloween de "Autoras y Lectoras Deluxe".__ Espero que les guste. Si son personas a las que les desagrada este tipo de contenido, por favor absténganse._

* * *

**Recomendados:**

(1) _**- Ave Maria- Barbara Bonney/**_ watch?v=Gap6wFS6_-w

(2) _**- **__**O Fortuna - Carmina Burana/**_ watch?v=-jdaZRMoaW4

(3) _**-Zirkusmusic/ **__ watch?v=oN7Ew11A0_g _

(4)-**This Is Halloween - Marilyn Manson/**watch?v=xpTpxPeAzjE

*Los números ubicados en el texto: (1), (2), (3) y (4) corresponden a la música.

* * *

"**Terror Aventura"**

"_**Bajo una máscara de temeridad se ocultan grandes temores"**__._

* * *

"_Ahora creía haber comprendido la diferencia entre vida y existencia. Mi vida se había acabado, interrumpido, pero la existencia seguía, se prolongaba"._

* * *

_**Aldea de**__**Salem (actual estado de**__**Massachusetts). 31 de octubre de 1662**_

_._

_Risas… Cánticos… Polvo de hadas…_

_Bailes en el bosque bajo la luna…_

_Fanatismo puritano, revestido de paranoia…_

_Perturbaciones demoníacas…_ _ Alucinaciones masivas…_

_Gritos… Histeria… Persecución…_

_Fuego y muerte…_

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… Junto a mi madre y hermanas llegábamos al bosque, a iniciar el rito del solsticio de invierno; a elevar plegarias a los espíritus que rondaban la tierra, a ser una con los elementos. Mi hermana Rosalie iba a ser la encargada de llevar adelante el ritual, las mujeres _Lefevre_ y Williard también estaban ahí.

_Victoria Lefevre _ de veintiún años; mi mejor amiga, se acercó a mí, me miró con su cándida sonrisa y melena rojiza, y juntó nuestras manos. Ella y yo, luego llevaríamos a cabo una ceremonia aparte, en la que nos convertiríamos en hermanas de sangre, atadas para siempre.

Todo se llevaba a cabo con el máximo cuidado, solo salíamos al abrigo de la noche. Si bien los colonos habituaban algunas prácticas como la lectura de la clara de huevo, aún tenían sus reservas para otro de tipo de actividades.

Por eso, a la luz del día nosotras solo éramos las mujeres Higginbotham: mi abuela Marie de sesenta y nueve años y cabellos de plata; mi madre Renée de cuarenta y seis; mis hermanas, las gemelas Rosalie e Irina de veintitrés años; y yo, la más pequeña, Isabella Marie Higginbotham de diecinueve años.

Mi madre me dio al abrigo de su vientre una belleza sin par; mi tez blanquecina y cremosa como la leche acaparaba la mirada de los jóvenes caballeros, que aún en la distancia reparaban en las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban mis pómulos y nariz. También era poseedora de una mirada esmeralda profunda con pequeñas motas doradas, que junto a unos rizos de oro enmarcaban mi faz. Mi boca era pequeña y rellenita, tan suave y rojiza como una rosa.

Contaba con muchos admiradores en la colonia, y aún en poblados cercanos se escuchaba hablar de la belleza de las Higginbotham. Claro, eso a mí no me interesaba, lo único que acaparaba mi completa atención eran las enseñanzas de mi nona; con ella aprendía sobre herboristería, a hacer amuletos con piedras preciosas, leer las runas y los granos de café. Pero aun así, pese a mi constancia e interés, no lograba alcanzarla. Su poderío no tenía paredón, y aunque ya igualaba a mis hermanas, no descansaría hasta ser una de las hechiceras más poderosas. Hasta tener sueños proféticos y controlar las mentes.

Nosotras éramos brujas blancas o de luz, aunque también conocíamos el arte de la magia negra. Pero Marie, matriarca de las Higginbotham, decidió que lo mejor sería no escarbar en la bruma de lo oculto; por ello guardó en un baúl bajo siete llaves pergaminos y escritos, medallones consagrados, armas para pactos de sangre y pociones mortíferas.

Todas acataron esa orden tácita, que también trascendió a las otras familias, aunque en rebeldía, cuando solo las brujas mayores se juntaban en concejo, yo en casa hurgaba entre las posesiones de mi nona.

Así, en varias oportunidades, aprendí a hablar con las almas de los muertos, a dominar el espíritu que habita en las bestias, a hipnotizar a los hombres, a modelar los deseos y coartar la vida, pero ni aun así lograba visiones ni sueños adivinatorios. Suponía que debía seguir intentándolo.

La abuela nunca me dijo nada de todo esto, aunque estaba segura de que no escapaban de su conocimiento las travesuras de su nieta. Pero ella me dejaba ser. Experimentar.

Esa mañana, mientras alistábamos los ingredientes, limpiábamos las ollas de barro negro y repasábamos conjuros, Marie fue asolada por un mal presentimiento.

«El futuro es incierto, nada esta totalmente escrito, y cambia tan rápido como viran las decisiones de los hombres, aquí cada uno es el creador de su propio destino».

Ríos de sangre surcaban su mente, todo era extremadamente confuso e incoherente.

Humo y fuego poblaban el aire… Y luego, nada… el silencio mortecino.

Nos dijo que se trataba de algo que no lograba comprender, creía que sucedería muy pronto, pero las delirantes emociones de los participantes de esa visión, eran tan caóticas y siniestras que le impedían ver a través del velo del futuro.

Nunca imaginamos que esa sería la visión de nuestro fin, de nuestro legado, que seríamos nosotras las víctimas de esa aterradora carnicería.

Y todo por culpa de ese perro de Samuel Uley, el reverendo del poblado. Maldito infeliz. Maldita Tanya Denali; esa ramera que nos entregó, que nos dejó en manos inquisidoras y todo por no obtener un brebaje abortivo, pero pagarían a precio de sangre.

.

(1)

Todo sucedió en un instante, fue la calma que antecede a la tormenta. En mi memoria fue grabada a fuego cada paso, cada palabra, cada golpe e insulto en el infinito caos.

Cuando de pronto nos vimos asediadas por una multitud feroz, pobres aquellas que tuvieron la fuerza o la maldición de vivir. Su futuro solo sería:

_Rumores… Acusación._

_Detención…Mazmorras._

_Interrogación… empulgueras, rueda, potro._

_Pruebas…_ _Judicium aquae, fuego, lágrimas._

_Confesión...Condena._

_Ajusticiamiento… horca, hoguera._

_La Gran Purga._

Mis hermanas fueron las primeras víctimas: Rosalie por llevar a cabo el rito portando virginales y consagradas vestiduras con un rostro marcado en sangre, e Irina por prestarse a socorrerla.

¡Por todos los cielos! Pensaban que era sangre de niños, que íbamos tras sus hijos, y no… No, no, no. Era de un pollo, un condenado pollo que de igual manera iba a morir, pues su ciclo se terminaba en este mundo. Nosotras solo representábamos en el correr del tiempo, el fluir de la vida, la esencia de las cosas, la renovación de la energía.

Pero claro, reinos más poderosos se levantaron esa noche, principados que en lugar de sacrosantos eran diabólicos, con un mensajero de la muerte como portavoz.

Marie tomó la posta y no retrocedió ni se doblegó aun cuando empinaron contra ella machetes, hoces y fuego. Recuerdo su mirada, una que dijo más que mil palabras. Sus ojos, cual espejo del alma, ennegrecidos y apasionados por momentos, poco a poco se fueron velando, perdiendo su brillo, su vida.

_Su corazón se contrajo, y un lamento y una lágrima, un grito quebró el silencio._

_Y un silencio y el humo circundante, más penetrante que espada de dos filos._

_Una chispa, una llamarada._

_Una flama líquida, como garra voraz que acosa._

Y así fue la primera casería de brujas, de almas nobles que habitaban Salem. Personas que fueron oprimidas, torturadas, masacradas. Nada se apiadó de ellas, ni de sus lamentos y lloros, todo se redujo al fuego.

_El fuego y un mundo que se extingue y prende._

_Y los cielos se incendiaban, las sombras avistaban, no existió brisa esa noche._

_Humo y ceniza, y nada fue perdonado._

_«La luz, ¿cuántas veces la supeditamos irremediablemente con la ilusión, con fe, con la esperanza? Pero la intermitencia de estas, esa noche reflejaría todo menos consuelo. Entre ladridos y antorchas, entre gritos y pasos apresurados»._

Me escabullí, mas no me marché; me quedé en las sombras a ver cómo una a una de las mías caía y se le evaporaba su hálito de vida.

Mi familia murió esa noche, junto a Victoria y algunas de las Williard. Otras tantas serían juzgadas y condenadas.

Mi destino fue huir, prevalecer, existir…

Algún día volvería a esta tierra a proclamar venganza y a abatir a nuestros jueces, y a condenar a su estirpe.

_En el fuego vencido__, __ya no había rasgos humanos. No había bocas gritando, ni huesos, narices o rodillas destruidas. Todo se transforma__en materia sombría,__untuosa y anónima donde intentamos__leer en vano. La ceniza no tiene nombre._

Corrí, corrí hasta lo más profundo del bosque, donde podía escuchar los aullidos de los lobos en esa noche sin estrellas. Las aves y roedores nocturnos merodeaban en silencio; silencio que solo era amenazado por el roce de las telas de mi vestido con las ramas de los arbustos que flanqueaban mi paso.

Tanto me interné en la negrura, que llegué al pantano, a varios kilómetros de donde se desató la matanza. Con la respiración errática, tomé resguardo bajo un pequeño sauce llorón, mis oídos pitaban y mis piernas se desmadejaban del esfuerzo realizado. Miré al cielo, y supe que faltaba poco menos de dos horas para que amaneciera.

Decidí esperar a la luz del sol para continuar mi camino… Cómo había cambiado mi vida de un momento a otro; hacía apenas escasas horas yo tenía una familia, una posición, un hogar. Y ahora me encontraba aquí; en medio de la nada, sola, hambrienta, cansada y huérfana, con la ropa hecha jirones y con un destino incierto. Me parecía increíble que nos persiguieran así… No, perseguir es humano, y esta noche nuestros verdugos poseían todo menos humanidad. Eran monstruos con sed de sangre que nos dieron caza hasta el aniquilamiento.

Al parecer, estaba muy fatigada y el sueño me venció, pero ni aun así tuve paz, sino que fui reviviendo en él cada imagen vivida, hasta que esos gritos y los ladridos de los perros parecían trascender. Ya no era solo una pesadilla, era mi verdad. Con desesperación y angustia, abrí mis ojos, solo para ver en la distancia el humo de las antorchas. La cerrazón venía a mí, pero yo no tenía dotes de mártir, ni sometimiento. No, yo no me sujetaría a la voluntad de esos seres inmundos plagados de los bajos y crueles deseos.

.

(2)

Me levanté de mi escondite y nuevamente corrí unos pasos más, solo para darme tiempo. Tiempo de obrar.

Con prestancia saqué de mis faldas una daga; una daga de pactos. La misma que había planeado usar junto con Victoria, pero ahora tendría un provecho distinto y menos loable. Me encomendé a mis muertas, a Marie, y recité el conjuro. Esta noche, ellos podrían tener mi cuerpo, la coraza de mi alma, mas mi espíritu sería libre en este pantano. Surcaría los aires y aguardaría la hora de mi regreso.

Mi deseo de venganza y temor a la tortura fue tan grande, que me vi orillada a ofrecerme en sacrifico. Una virginal, dulce y bonita joven de vastos poderes, clamando a Diana, la madre, la reina de las brujas. Esa bruja que a través de embustes y hechizos sedujo y parió al hijo de su hermano el Sol (Lucifer). Y todo para concebir a Aradia, la que sería nuestra diosa; enviada a este mundo para destruir a la _raza malvada_. Encarnada para instruir en las artes de la brujería a los campesinos, y así estos tuvieran la capacidad de defenderse de los señores feudales y de la Iglesia Católica.

En este suelo maldito, en su tierra, tracé una wicca. Me desnudé, quité mi bonete y solté mi cabellera con prontitud, y recité fragmentos de nuestro evangelio.

_«Y como demostración de que sois realmente libres, __desnudos estaréis en vuestros ritos, __tanto hombres __como mujeres; y así será hasta __que muera el último de vuestros opresores»._

Y con la daga corté mis muñecas, y entregando una lluvia de sangre, elevé mis manos diciendo:

_«Escucha ahora las palabras de esta bruja.  
Los secretos que se esconden en la noche.  
Aquí se invoca a los Dioses más antiguos.  
La magia consiste en buscar.  
En esta noche y en esta hora.  
Invoco al poder ancestral.  
Concede tus poderes a esta hermana, dáselo.  
Quiero el poder, dame el poder»._

Y el viento recio sopló, y la turba sádica acechaba; cada vez más cerca, más cerca…

_«Escucha__estas palabras.  
Escúchalas rimar.  
A ti te envío ésta ardiente señal.  
A mi yo futura voy a encontrar.  
En otro tiempo y lugar»._

Y aunque para ello, 350 años deban de pasar, yo volvería, resucitaría, Esto solo era una trasmutación.

_«Espíritus del aire, arena y mar. Converged para poner al Ángel en libertad. Al viento envío esta rima. Trae a la muerte ante mí, antes de mi tiempo»._

Y el Ángel de la Muerte me arrebató de las garras de mis enemigos, y me elevé. Mi espíritu se elevó, y mi cuerpo desfallecido quedó; hipando sus últimos respiros. Pero ahora solo era una carcaza, nada habitaba en él.

Yo fui confinada a vagar por el bosque hasta que mi hora llegara, para surgir como Fénix de las cenizas. Inmortalmente bella y más poderosa que nunca.

.

.

.

_**Peabody **__**Massachusetts**__** (**__**Massachusetts**__**, EEUU**__**actual). **__**31 de Octubre del 2012**_

.

(3)

— ¡Yuju! Esto es vida, nena. Esto es libertad —Edward Masen de veintidós años paseaba junto a su pequeña novia Á_ngela_ Weber de solo diecinueve.

—Ed, cariño, tranquilo —reconfortó con un dulce beso, que poco a poco se intensificó e hizo bullir la sangre del joven.

—Bebé, ¿seguro quieres estar aquí? Quizás podríamos ir a casa y hacer otras cosas, ¿no? —Y una sonrisa mordaz surcó su rostro.

—No, cielo, yo….

—Vamos, deja a la peque en paz, Masen. Que tú tengas un constante problema en tus pantalones no es su culpa —decía_Riley Biers_, su amigo de la infancia y compañero de juergas—. O quizás sí —terminó susurrando a su novia Jane Vulturi, a quien se aferraba por los hombros y daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Biers, yo veré cómo me las arreglo con mi chica — murmuró el antes aludido, rodeando la cinturilla de avispa de su novia con sus fuertes brazos, girándola para dejar oculto entre sus redondeadas nalgas su incipiente problema.

—Y bien, ¿qué haremos esta noche? ¿Volveremos a la sana locura adolescente, o seremos los típicos universitarios amargados? —soltó Jane—. Solo les digo que yo si quiero divertirme —terminó diciendo con un bailecito y contoneó de caderas.

—Lo haremos, J', que de eso no quepa duda.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos? Hay muchos juegos a los que quiero subir y las filas son muy largas, así que es mejor decidirnos de una vez. —La voz de niña buena de Angie resonó en el aire, esa pequeña criaturilla de apacibles ojos azules y melena azabache, hija de un empresario y una maestra. La nena de papi, corista en la iglesia y voluntaria en el refugio de mascotas, la mejor de su clase.

Esa chiquilla que consideraba casi un ídolo a su novio; ese muchacho rebelde de ojos miel y cabello desordenado. Ese del vicio del cigarro y la velocidad; ese que vestía jeans rasgados, camisetas estiradas y chamarra de cuero. Ese que en sus años de instituto se saltaba las clases. El hijo de padres separados. Con un padre alcohólico y falto de carácter, y una madre amargada por un amor pasado.

Ese mismo joven que a sus trece años se fugó de su casa con la 9 mm de su padre. Ese niño que a sus escasos años poseía una inteligencia superior. Oh, sí. Eddie era más que un rebelde sin causa; era un alma libre, un guerrero que con un rostro sardónico hacía frente a la vida. Oh, cruel existencia, tan vana a veces… Si supiera que esta misma noche su vida cambiaría para siempre.

.

_**Dos horas después. **_

.

—Esto no asusta ni una mierda —dijo Riley, frente a un pobre y patético payaso en la mansión embrujada—. Carajo, ¿dónde están Freddy y Jack? Esos eran de los buenos.

— ¿Quizás escondiéndose de ti, mi amigo? —espetó Ed en una carcajada.

—Ja, ja, ja. Sí, sí, muy chistoso hermano.

—Sigamos adelante, que quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna. —Y la pragmática J' salió a la vista—. Vamos, amor, ¿o es que no quieres que hagamos de las nuestras en los aires? —terminó en un susurro coqueto. Y un embobado novio la siguió.

—Nos vemos luego, amigos —se despidió con un grito en la distancia.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos tú y yo, pequeña?

—Pues, estaba pensando en la casa de los espejos…

—Pero eso es muy tranquilo, cielo. ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos subimos a la montaña rusa?

—Pues, por eso justamente, _cielo. _Si es más tranquilo, menos gente habrá.

— ¿Qué?, ¿ahora te volviste antisocial, peque? Creo que debería prohibirte la amistad con Jane, esa perra sí que es _emo._ Quizás Riley no se la folle tan bien después de todo, ¿no? —Eso arrancó una tintineante sonrisa de la joven, y más por lo despistado de su novio.

Es que este espécimen perdía su valor cuando estaba con su chica. Esos ojos sagaces se volvían tiernos luceros. Ya no iba levantando confrontación, simplemente se volvía más cálido, más humano, más él.

—No bebé, no. —Tomando un respiro y poniéndose en puntitas de pies, se colgó de su cuello, y con voz prometedora dijo—: Ya sabes, si no hay nadie, nosotros…mmm, quizás podríamos…

Y eso fue suficiente para nuestro… algo acalorado muchacho, que prácticamente llevó en volandas a Angie hacia la próxima atracción.

¿Por qué tanto apuro? Simple, es que este de caballero tenía poco. Más bien tenía unas largas y muy curiosas manos; manos que solo de manera superficial habían explorado el indemne cuerpo de su niña.

«Pocas veces entendemos que no somos más que unos títeres en el juego del tiempo y la vida. Ese tiempo en el que un segundo puede ser vital. Esa vida que está marcada desde el origen de los tiempos».

Así fue que entre corridas y risas sobre el hombro de Ed, la dulce Angie vio un pequeño y rudimentario puesto de juegos; un _knocked down_, exactamente. Pero eso no fue lo que la atrajo, sino los premios; más precisamente uno: una muñeca.

—Cariño, espera.

—Ya llegamos, cielo, aguanta. Te juro que la pasaremos bien.

—No, no, amor, detente. —Y con total desgano, él detuvo su marcha.

— ¿Ya no quieres? —dijo, formando un puchero en sus labios

—No, no es eso, es que…—Pero no la dejó terminar. Nuevamente ella se encontró en vilo.

— ¡Para!

—Pero tú… tú dijiste.

—Sí, sí, ya sé lo que dije, pero si me dejaras acabar…

—Oh, ten por seguro que lo haré, amor —mencionó, moviendo las cejas con aire pícaro. Ella refunfuñó y soltó una maldición, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

—Edward Anthony Masen, o me escuchas o te quedas con las ganas. —Y sus pequeñas zapatillas de tacón hicieron impacto contra el piso.

—Perdón, cielo —dijo con exasperación—. Dime qué ocurre.

—Lo que pasa es que quiero ir allí y que ganes algo para mí. —Y un dedo de uña rosa señaló el juego—. Luego podremos seguir con nuestros planes.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —Con sus manos unidas se encaminaron—. Y dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—La quiero a ella. —Señaló—. Es hermosa y la quiero para mí… Nunca vi nada igual.

Y la verdad es que el joven Ed tampoco lo había hecho. Aún en la distancia, podía notar que esa muñeca era una réplica exacta de una persona real. Era de porcelana pulida y mejillas sonrosadas, gélida mirada y largos y ensortijados cabellos rubios. Podía ver sus oscuras y arqueadas pestañas y su ropita diminuta hecha a medida, y sí, en verdad era hermosa, pero espeluznante a la vez. Podría decir que casi estaba viendo a un personita de carne y hueso, y si no fuera porque estaba seguro que no era así, podría salir disparado de ese lugar como si fuese perseguido por el mismísimo demonio.

—Buenas noches, veo que están viendo a Izabelë. —Los muchachos solo asintieron con la cabeza al encargado de la atracción—. Debo decirles que es mi pequeño tesoro y que, aunque muchos quisieron llevársela, hasta ahora nadie ha podido. —murmuró en un deje de misterio.

—Yo lo haré. —Y surgió su alma guerrera.

—No, muchacho, déjame decirte que tu juventud e inexperiencia no te deja ver la verdad de las cosas. No es que tú puedas o quieras, sino es que si ella te deja.

—Viejo loco —susurró con temor Angie.

—Debes aprender que aún las pequeñas cosas albergan en su interior un poder de decidir… Toma, juega —dijo pasándole cinco pelotitas—. Debes acumular 500 puntos, y veremos si Izabelë quiere ser tuya.

Y así lo intentó una y otra, y otra vez; llevaba apostados treinta dólares en ese simple juego.

— ¡Maldición!

—Déjalo, Ed, no importa. Mejor vámonos a la casa de los espejos.

—No, no he terminado aquí.

—Sigamos con lo planeado, cariño, y luego busquemos a los chicos —decía con impaciencia su chica.

—Solo una vez más, cielo. —La miró y sujetó con ambas manos su rostro—. Solo una vez y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero él no quería perder. Él siempre apostaba a ganar y este estúpido jueguito no seria la excepción.

—Muy bien, viejo, dame cinco bolas más, y espero por tu bien que este juego no sea trucado o la pagaras. —Y nuestro chico rudo se ponía en posición de batalla.

—Ya te dije: si ella quiere, ganarás, si no…

—Ajá, sí, claro, como tú digas. —Y en su mente se convenció: muñeca infernal, tú serás mía. Mía y de nadie más.

Una, dos, tres, y cuatro bolas perdidas daban paso al desazón.

Pero lo que él no sabía, es que en el mismo instante en que Angie e Izabelë convergieron en una sola mirada, el círculo del tiempo se cerró. Que en escasos minutos se cumpliría el plazo donde se abren las puertas del más allá, y donde los muertos se levantan. Donde se escuchan lloros y crujir de dientes, y cadenas son arrastradas. Donde todo el mundo grita y el terror toma su lugar.

Llevó su brazo hacia atrás, para luego impulsarlo y dar un golpe certero. Y así, diez segundos después y quinientos puntos hechos, él era dueño de esa muñequilla. No tenía duda, por diestra o siniestra, sabía que lo iba a lograr.

—Muy bien, amor, lo logreaste. —Saltaba de jubilo Angie.

—Al parecer la dama escogió, muchacho —decía el encargado, acercándole a Izabelë.

—Gracias, eres mi héroe. —Mientras con una mano sostenía la muñeca, con la otra sujetaba a su novia, que plagaba de dulces besos todo su rostro.

—Para que aprendas a no apostar contra mí, mujer. —Se vanagloriaba.

—Oye, chicho, toma —decía Harry el encargado, pasándole un antiguo medallón—. Esta es una de las pertenencias de Izabelë, nunca debes separarla de él. Al parecer, su fabricante lo dispuso así, y al ser tan antigua y única en su tipo, sería una lástima que estuviera incompleta.

—Eh, sí, por supuesto. —Tomó el artículo, y al ver lo bonito y extraño que era, supuso que debía tener su buen valor. Y qué mejor que lo llevara su novia, así sería más fácil convencerla para que le abriera las piernas, ¿no?

—Póntelo, bebé, combina con tu ropa. —Sostuvo el cabello de la chica y lo enganchó a su cuello.

—Gracias, cielo —dijo ella con admiración, sin apartar la mirada del objeto.

—Ahora sí, la casa de los espejos nos espera.

Avanzaron sin más; entre besos y caricias furtivas, por momentos acelerando el paso y en otros soltando suspiros de satisfacción.

—La verdad es que no pensé que esto nos llevara tanto tiempo —decía la chica, apuntando a la muñequilla—. De imaginar que sería tan difícil y que perderíamos valiosos momentos, no te lo hubiera dicho. —Ella solo quería complacerlo, complementarlo, llenar su hambre y necesidad. No quería que su hombre buscara por fuera lo que ella aún no podía darle.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada, y aún estamos a tiempo. Seguro J' y Riley deben estar en pleno faje, dando un espectáculo de aquellos. —Consoló con una sonrisa.

—Si, tienes razón, mejor entremos —acordó cuando pagaron sus boletos.

—Me llevaré conmigo a Izabelë, las chicas nunca andamos solas. Recuerda que debes encontrarme sin hacer trampa.

—Seré todo un cazador, lo prometo —decía mientras llevaba su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

—Ok, nos vemos del otro lado.

Con un beso se separaron.

.

_**15 minutos después.**_

.

—Mierda, no pensé que esta pocilga tuviera tantos recovecos. Está resultando más complicado de lo que parece —murmuraba solo, mirando el reloj de su móvil que marcaba cinco para las diez.

Siguió dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar, la pequeña atracción resultó ser todo un laberinto sin fin.

Hasta que dieron las diez, y un grito agónico lo sobresaltó.

—Angie, maldita sea. —Y corrió.

.

.

.

_**10 minutos antes.**_

.

—Rayos, creo que nos perdimos, Izabelë—decía la chica a su muñeca—. Espero que Ed sea bueno en esto del rastreo, o si no tardaremos bastante en encontrar la salida—murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sicodélicas luces y nieve de imitación reinaban como decoración del lugar mientras ella recorría ese mar de espejos.

— ¿Sabes? Él es realmente dulce… Nadie lo pensaría con el estilo y genio que se carga, pero justamente eso es lo que más me atrae de él. Muy pocas personas pueden llegar a mostrar el grado de sinceridad y entrega que él tiene para los que ama. Ya ves el caso de Riley, se vive quejando de él, pero nunca lo quita de su lado. Supongo que lo mismo le sucede conmigo, es demasiado fiel y leal a sus convicciones. Ja. ¿Quién pensaría que la tonta Angie se sacaría el premio mayor? Muchos creen que no lo sé, o que soy ciega, pero siempre veo cómo me miran las chicas cuando ando con él. Puedo ver en sus ojos la lascivia y el flagelante deseo por lo que no pueden poseer, porque sí, este Masen es mío.

También puedo ver a los demás padres mirar con horror a los míos, dejándome como la tonta, la boba, la ingenua. Si ellos supieran la de veces que sus hijas fueron a buscarlo prácticamente en bragas… Creo, y no me engaño, que eso fue lo que lo atrajo a mí. La tan cliché, aunque siempre tentadora idea de poseer a una virgen; una que hasta el momento siempre le puso trabas, pero ya no. Me ha mostrado con creces el amor que siente por mí, y sé que una vez que consiga lo que tanto anhela, no me dejará; sino que me amará más por ello. Hoy será el día.

.

Y alguien escuchaba en silencio, un ser oscuro y perverso bramaba por salir de su prisión, y los minutos trascurrieron y el tiempo se cumplió.

En el espacio resonaron una, dos, tres campanadas… Y un pacto y una promesa.

Cuatro, cinco, seis… Un juramento de venganza ladina.

Siete, ocho, nueve… Dos almas, un cuerpo y un destino trazado.

Diez campanadas y los 350 años llegaron a su fin… Y los espíritus de los muertos vuelven a asustar.

Y la niebla justiciera y mortal circundó.

.

—Uff, ¿qué es esto? Dios, creo que cada vez se esmeran más estos de los efectos especiales. —Y un escalofrió heló su sangre—. La verdad sí da bastante miedo, pero en fin… ¿Qué me dices, Izabelë? ¿Hago bien en quitarme el cinturón de castidad?, ¿o de plano soy una tonta? —mientras continuaba con su recorrido, una pequeña cabeza volteó muy lentamente y la observó impávida.

—Yo creo que sí eres una tonta, pero contigo se cumplió el pacto, así que…—Una casi imperceptible vocecilla habló.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios? —Dio un pequeño salto, cayó hacia atrás y arrojó el juguete al suelo—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Dios! —Una brusca y tensa respiración—. Biers, si estas detrás de esto, juro por lo más sagrado que te castraré y te haré comer estiércol.

—Sí, definitivamente eres tonta, suerte que solo necesito tu cuerpo y nada más. —De nuevo esa espeluznante criaturilla habló.

— ¿Riley?... ¿Ed? Chicos, esta es una pésima broma.

—Esto no es ninguna broma hecha por ellos, quizás una ironía de la vida, pero nada más. —Parpadeó con sus largas y gruesas pestañeas de plástico.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —Y un entumecimiento cubrió su cuerpo.

—Este es tu… no, no, _mi_ destino, Ángela. —El terror dio lugar al entendimiento—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un cuerpo que ocupar y unos linajes que aniquilar.

—Engendro del demonio. ¡Suéltame, maldita bruja!

—Oh, sí, mi reina Diana estará satisfecha. Ya sabes, mi alma por la tuya… Digamos que la mía se contaminó un poquito en mis últimos minutos en este mundo. —Unos ojos de vidrio brillaban con maldad—. Pero tú serás una delicia para su Señor el Sol.

— ¡Auxilio! Auxi… —Y enmudeció, una mirada bastó para que su lengua se retorciera en su boca.

—Shhh, que no me dejas trabajar. —Avanzó con pequeños y cortos pasitos hasta estar frente a su nuevo cuerpo—. Espero que no te moleste que tome también a tu novio. —Una manita de dedos unidos arrancó el medallón que colgaba del cuello de _Ángela Weber_—. Me será muy útil.

—Maldita. —Lágrimas, y un susurro mudo y quebrado.

—Gracias por venir por mí, Angie. Y, por cierto, me llamo Isabella, no Izabelë. Odio esa mala versión de mi nombre. —Y enfocó el medallón sobre el rostro de la joven.

_«En este tiempo y en este lugar, toma el espíritu que te he de mostrar, tráelo aquí y llévame allí, para así ocupar su lugar». _

Un medallón, cual espejo del infierno, donde entes, espectros y espíritus rondaban en un lúgubre limbo.

_«Esta noche y a esta hora, invoco al Poder Antiguo, cambia mi cuerpo, cambia mi alma»._

Y un grito, y las esencias que se cambian; donde el poder de las tinieblas se condensa y los astros confluyen.

Truenos resonaron, y todo cambió… Y volvió a una singular calma. Una temporal calma.

.

Veloces pasos repicaron, y un nervioso y asustado muchacho llegó al lugar.

— ¡¿Ángela?! ¡Ángela! —Erguida en medio de uno de los tantos corredores, estaba ella, dándole la espalda—. ¿Estás bien, amor?

—Sí, cariño, estoy bien.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu muñeca? —Un cadáver de porcelana destilaba en el lugar.

—Lo siento, los truenos me asustaron y en un descuido se me cayó. —Con voz de nena persuasiva logro su cometido.

—No pasa nada, cielo… Es una pena que al ser tan antigua sea única —Una respuesta conciliadora tomó lugar—. Ven aquí y deja que te de un abrazo, nena. Ya verás, tu novio ganará para ti un premio mejor.

Lentamente, ella giró sobre sus pies y lo enfrentó.

—Bebé, tranquila… Hmm, ¿Angie? —Un intento de risa—. Nena, ¿te pusiste lentes? ¿Y tú pelo? —Y un apacible azul dio lugar a un profundo y llameante verde, y el carbón al oro. A la oscuridad infernal.

—Son bonitos, ¿cierto? Mucho mejor que los originales.

—Eh...Sí, tú eres preciosa siempre, pero… —No lo dejó continuar.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Yo pienso que parecía una niñata, así estoy mejor. —Se autoobservó: Falda de gabardina rosa pálido, blusa blanca de algodón a tiras y cárdigan celeste pastel con rombos rosas, soquetes blancos con puntillas, y unos Merceditas negros de tacón haciendo juego.

—Te ves hermosa… Lo que no entiendo es en dónde y cómo te hiciste eso. —Señaló con un gesto su ahora rubia cabellera.

—Cosa de chicas —dijo, mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba—. Cariño, tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Ah, sí? —decía, rozando sus caderas.

—Sí, pero antes… —Se acercó a su oreja y la lamió, para luego soplar sobre ella. Un estremecimiento abatió al joven, quien con sus grandes manos se aferró a su cadera.

—Eres mío —susurró.

_«Espíritus del aire, bosque y mar, liberar a la bestia. Bestia de pesuñas y bestia de temer, devolved al lobo a su ser». _

Y un canto animal surgió de su pecho, y su cuerpo vibró, azotado por espasmos incontrolables.

_«Fuerzas del cielo y del infierno, tráiganme un hombre feroz, que rompa las cadenas del tiempo y el espacio, para que pueda yo abrazar la vida que antes solía llevar». _

Y un aullido resonante y un gruñido —snif, snif— en sus venas fluyendo sangre animal; espesa, caliente y demencial.

Una bestia milenaria tomaba su lugar, junto a una bruja centenaria de apetitos viles y funestos.

—Ya, cariño, calma. —Una suave caricia trazó su pecho—. Despertaste al fin, lobito. —Ya nada quedaba de la miel centelleante, ahora afloraba la negrura abismal.

—Ángela —dijo una ronca y tortuosa voz.

—No, no —decía chasqueando la lengua—. Ángela, no, Isabella, cielo. Yo te desperté, quería que hiciéramos unas travesuras juntos.

Y un legado en sus genes dormido, ahora intentaba adecuarse. Una perspectiva diferente, instintos básicos en lugar de autocontrol.

Pero lejos de su mirada, su cuerpo seguía siendo igual, aunque por dentro bullía el reflejo animal.

—Sí…Isabella—dijo casi en adoración.

—Así es, cielo, ahora eres libre de la sujeción que cubría tus ansias — murmuró, para luego darle un beso mordelón—. Yo soy tu dueña, tu ama, tu bruja.

—Bruja bastarda —decía entre caricias más intensas, cuando una carcajada se oyó.

—Sí, dime más, en tus labios la blasfemia será aguamiel para mí. —Se refregaba como gatita contra él.

—Sí, yo soy tuyo, tú eres mía. —La posesión cavernaria se hizo presente.

—Ajá… Así es —Pequeñas manos se afianzaban a los definidos músculos de su brazo—. Tengo planes para ti y para mí.

—Mi corazón es tuyo, tú mandas, yo obedezco.

—Qué bueno que pienses así. Tu fidelidad y amor a mi causa serán bien recompensados, lobito —comentó coqueta.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Hmm… nada muy difícil de cumplir, solo una venganza tricentenaria, con suerte unas cuantas decapitaciones, tal vez —arrojó con total apatía—. Pero antes…

Se lanzó contra sus labios sin piedad, logrando regir a la bestia minutos antes confinada.

Fueron presos de la seducción y el hambre carnal, ese apetito voraz que los hacía anhelar más y más.

Un espíritu de una bruja virgen, luego de 350 años de espera, con un molde virgen también, tomaba como compañero a un hijo de la luna; un lobo feroz en piel de cordero.

—Edward —gimió—. Tómame, tómame y seamos uno en la eternidad —gruñidos como contestación.

La sujetó firmemente de la cintura, mientras posaba una de sus manos como garra sobre su muslo, poniéndola en vilo y aporreando luego su espalda contra uno de los tantos espejos.

—Malvada —rugió—. Hechicera maldita —chillidos y murmullos ahogados.

—Sí, lobito, domíname. —Con un ondeo de caderas rozaba la erección de su bestia—. No te contengas, goza de este cuerpo que te pertenece, que siempre espero por ti.

Y la lujuria hizo estragos en sus cuerpos sin clemencia; sus sentidos sufrían el eco de descontrol.

Él con rapidez levantó su falda e hizo a un lado sus bragas, para observar con ojos pervertidos cómo su esencia cubría sus muslos.

Olió el aire como si de un manjar se tratase.

—Hueles exquisita y debes saber aún mejor.

Afuera resonaba música juglar, nadie se imaginaba lo que ocurría en ese oscuro y apartado lugar. Lugar donde manos avariciosas se ceñían sobre tersos y juveniles senos. Donde una sagaz lengua dejaba trazos húmedos.

—Hmm… ya basta, no juegues, lobito. —Bien dicen que la paciencia es una virtud de pocos—. Te quiero, ahora. —Y manos en desespero se abalanzaron sobre la bragueta del joven.

Dedos inescrupulosos se filtraron tras la ropa interior y rodearon el grueso y cálido miembro. Un toque, una caricia para nada inocente avivó la llama de la locura y el vicio.

La dejó caer, instándola a voltearse y apoyar las manos en el vidrio.

—Date la vuelta y muéstrame ese culito respingón —decía, lamiendo con obscenidad sus labios.

— ¿Así? —preguntó ella con voz de niña, y un contoneo de golfa.

—Sujétate fuerte. —Y sin más se adentró en su ser, llevándose todo rastro de pureza angelical—. ¡Argh! Isabella —graznaba.

— ¡Ah!… sí —gimoteaba ella—. No te detengas. —Su voz se tergiversaba entre el dolor y el placer. Tantos años esperando por esto.

—No pensaba hacerlo… ¡Mierda! —Y él avanzó sin ningún reparo. Podía ver su reflejo, donde sus cuerpos eran uno. Eran animales desvergonzados buscando liberación—. Se siente tan bien. —Una hábil mano quitó su saco y bajó el escote de su blusa junto a las copas de su brassiere.

—Ed. —Ella clavaba sus uñas en el cristal que tenía como único soporte de las terribles acometidas a las que se veía expuesta—. Más, más… dame más. —Sus senos jugaban con la gravedad, y pequeñas y rosáceas puntas brillaban en sudor.

—_ ¡Mía!_—bramaba a voz en cuello, martillando en su sexo sin tregua—.Mi hembra, mi bruja.

— ¡Edward!— Inusitado placer líquido brotaba de él para anidiar en sus entrañas.

Y así fue como en un remolino el orgasmo los asaltó, haciéndolos maldecir, chillar y rugir; arrastrándolos a costas nunca antes alcanzadas, dejándolos incoherentes, exhaustos, satisfechos.

.

.

.

_**30 minutos después.**_

.

—Y, ¿a donde vamos? —comentó él, arreglando lo más que podía su vestimenta y echando hacia atrás su indómito cabello.

—Pues es Halloween, ¿no? Y que mejor que ir a espantar en Salem —agregó con una escalofriante sonrisa, mientras retocaba su maquillaje—. Ven conmigo, cariño, es hora de decir '_Trick or treat'_ y que veamos a algunos morir.

Y así salieron de ese parque, mientras ella guiñaba un ojo a la luna y sobre la espalda de su compañero se alejaba cantando.

(4)

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween

¡Halloween! ¡Halloween! ¡Halloween! ¡Halloween!

¡Halloween! ¡Halloween!

Tiernos inútiles por todas partes.

La vida no es divertida sin un buen susto.

Ese es nuestro trabajo, pero no somos malvados.

En nuestra ciudad de Halloween.

.

* * *

Los procesos de brujería se hacían según el siguiente sistema:

*Acusación: A menudo precedía a la acusación una fase de rumores que podía durar años. Rara vez se permitía a las presuntas brujas una defensa.

*Detención: Se mantenía a los presos en mazmorras o torres.

*Interrogatorio: Normalmente se distinguían tres fases: el interrogatorio por las buenas, el interrogatorio con explicación y muestra de los instrumentos de tortura, y el interrogatorio doloroso; en la que se empleaba la tortura. A menudo se empleaban las empulgueras, la rueda, el potro y la bota española. Tampoco se respetaba la regla habitual de que solo se podía torturar a un preso tres veces, y si hasta ese momento no se había producido una confesión, se liberaba al preso.

*Pruebas: Prueba del agua: (_judicium aquae_, también llamada baño de la bruja), de la que existían dos variantes. Con agua caliente: la bruja debía sacar un objeto del agua hirviendo. Con agua fría: se descendía a la bruja atada a un pozo, y si se hundía resultaba inocente (proceso en el que podía morir ahogada).

Prueba del fuego: (empleada rara vez) agrupa a diversas pruebas en las que la bruja tenía que andar sobre, o transportar hierro candente, o meter la mano en el fuego.

Prueba de la aguja: Si se encontraba una marca del Demonio, se pinchaba con un hierro. Si la zona sangraba se consideraba buena señal.

Prueba de las lágrimas: Se creía que las brujas no podían llorar.

Prueba del peso: Se afirmaba que una bruja no podía pesar más de 5 kg., ya que tenía que poder volar.

*Condena:  
Ajusticiamiento: Al delito de brujería le correspondía muerte por fuego; es decir, la hoguera, en la que eran quemadas vivas. Como acto piadoso se consideraba el cortar la cabeza, ahogar o colgar antes.

*La Gran Purga: Quema masiva.

.

* * *

**Gracias a mi Beta, que siempre me acompaña.**

Beteado por Ariana Mendza

* * *

_¡Hola!... ¿Hay alguien?_

_Como en su momento estábamos celebrando la noche de brujas y ayer era martes trece, día conocido por muchos como de "mala suerte", les dejo esto, espero les funcione:_

_**«Ojos de sapo y patas de rana: para que tengas suerte toda la semana. M**__**uelas de hipopótamo, cuernos de dragón: para que nadie nunca te hiera el corazón. Y**__** alas de murciélago y cola de lombriz: para que hoy y siempre seas muy feliz…».**_

_Nos leemos pronto, un cálido saludo y hasta la próxima._


End file.
